Las zapatillas carmesí
by Encanto de Medianoche
Summary: Nada podía alertar mis sentidos como el enfrentarme al público en un escenario; encendiéndolo, bailando, contando una historia. Ser parte de un personaje, crearlo, darle vida, había motivado mi día a día. Poco a poco, aquello que tanto amaba distorsionó mi realidad igual que la del resto de personas que me rodeaba.
1. Prólogo

¡Hola a todos! Me hace feliz escribir para ustedes mi primera historia para este foro, la cual he pensado desde hace muchos meses. Aún no he definido de cuantos capítulos constará lo que sí, es que habrá actualización semanalmente. Esperando su apoyo, disfruten de la lectura.

 **Summary:** Nada podía alertar mis sentidos como el enfrentarme al público en un escenario; encendiéndolo, bailando, contando una historia. Ser parte de un personaje, crearlo, darle vida, había motivado mí día a día. Poco a poco, aquello que tanto amaba distorsionó mi realidad igual que la del resto de personas que me rodeaba.

 **"Las** **zapatillas carmesí"**

Prólogo

 _"El movimiento es vida; si no me muevo muero"_

"Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala" mi cabeza repetía esto una y otra vez mientras concentraba al resto de mi cuerpo a continuar. Desde pequeña he sabido que el dolor implica esfuerzo, el esfuerzo conlleva a trabajo duro y, por consecuente el trabajo duro, logrará la perfección; eso era por lo que precisamente practicaba a diario, cada segundo, cada minuto, por ser perfecta.

Mi cuerpo se obligaba a moverse. Seguía forzando mis giros, fijando mi mirada en un punto en la pared lejana; mis piernas estaban entumidas, mi espalda punzaba horrores, mi antepié presentaba múltiples excoriaciones pero no importaba, porque yo quería esto.

A mi derecha se encontraba mi mejor amiga, supongo que algo resignada por haber perdido la tarde acompañándome. Cambiaba la posición de su cámara de video tratando de enfocar cada ángulo de mi Pirouette para posterior estudio de mis fallos. El sudor deslizaba por mi frente, solo un poco, necesitaba un poco más y entonces…

Beep.

Trastabillé y detuve mis giros mientras me estabilizaba para evitar caer. 45 giros.

Miré con molestia a Tomoyo, ella solo sonreía con resignación ─ Lo siento, batería agotada ─ elevó el mentado objeto en el aire mientras caminaba despacio hacia su mochila─ es demasiado por hoy, hay que irnos.

─ ve tu─ contesté inmediatamente, coloqué mi cuerpo en cuarta posición para retomar nuevamente mi tarea. La escuché resoplar con impaciencia y el sonido de su pie estampado contra el suelo del gimnasio hizo eco por todo el lugar.

─ Sakura son las 5 de la tarde, en casa deben estar preocupados─ se acercó nuevamente y tomó mi mochila─ estas tan concentrada que ni siquiera escuchas el sonido de los truenos, el cielo se ha nublado, parece que va a llover.

─aun debo terminar, me lo dijo la señorita Mizuki, mis giros se han quedado cortos en potencia.

─tus giros son perfectos─ me replicó con voz cansina. Miró nuevamente su reloj y retiró un mechón rebelde de su rostro- vamos, el chofer de mamá me llevará, te dejo en tu casa.

Levanté la barbilla y flexioné mis dos piernas, lista para comenzar una nueva ronda─ prefiero continuar aquí un rato más, sabes que este piso está lo suficientemente encerado y que en casa no me puedo concentrar─ los pirouettes comenzaron así como la cuenta: 1, 2, 3,4…

─Hasta mañana, Sakurita─ el sonido disminuyó hasta llevar al profundo silencio. 21, 22, 23, 24, 25… "inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala. No pienses en el dolor" se obligaba mi mente "aguanta un poco más" 46, 47,48, 49, ¡50!

Me detuve abruptamente cayendo sobre el suelo con mis brazos extendidos, cerré mis ojos, todo daba vueltas. Se escuchaban los sonidos de mi respiración en la vastedad del salón; los latidos de mi corazón comenzaron a acompasarse hasta llegar a su ritmo normal, el temblor de mi cuerpo disminuyó. Podía irme a casa satisfecha, esta vez había estado mejor.

Preparé mi cuerpo para levantarse pero no a mi mente para lo que me encontraría al abrir mis ojos. Un hermoso color ámbar fijó su mirada en la mía y fue cuando no coordiné, levantándome abruptamente choqué inevitablemente con mi inesperado acompañante.

─ ¡Dios!- exclamé sobando mi frente. A mi lado escuché una vociferación mientras observaba como acariciaba su nariz. Ahora si podía reconocerlo.

Su presencia me tenía acostumbrada, después de todo, habíamos sido compañeros desde los 10 años de edad. Podía ser un dolor de muela cuando se lo proponía, y por lo general, sus comentarios sarcásticos más ingeniosos eran dedicados a mi persona. Éramos una especie de amienemigos, pero en este momento, no estaba con la energía suficiente para sus estupideces.

─ Algún día se escribirá un libro sobre tu torpeza─ su sonrisa de comercial me hizo bufar con exasperación. Soltó una pequeña risotada mientras cambiaba su pose a una de arrogancia─ ¡tan femenina, Kinomoto!

─no te interesa, Li

Caminé hacia las gradas donde aún se encontraban mis cosas.

─ ¿se puede saber por qué estas hasta tan tarde aquí? ─ volteé rápidamente a observarlo. Pese a que su ancha espalda era lo que se mostraba a la vista, sabía que, detrás de esa actitud desinteresada se escondía preocupación genuina. O al menos, eso era lo que solía decir su mayordomo todo el tiempo.

─ practicaba para mis clases de ballet.

─ ¿te admitieron en un estudio con tus dos pies izquierdos? ─ Su sonrisa autosuficiente volvió a encender mi carácter.

─ ¿y a ti con tu estupidez en esta escuela?

─ por lo menos soy bueno en matemáticas- ¡ah! Tema frágil, justo en mi orgullo. Estuve a punto de reprobarla en el semestre pasado─ y en japonés, inglés, física, química, historia, deportes─ ¡Maldito engreído!

Me volteé nuevamente y tomé mi mochila para retirarme inmediatamente del lugar. El sonido de la puerta del gimnasio abriéndose, dando paso al equipo de futbol y al entrenador fue lo que me extrañó. Por lo general practicaban en el amplio campo con el que contaba la preparatoria. Eso explicaba la presencia de Li en el lugar, era el capitán del equipo.

─llueve a cántaros afuera. Deberías esperar a ir a tu casa.

─ traje paraguas.

─ ¡Syaoran! ─ llevé mi vista a la persona que había intervenido el diálogo. Takashi Yamazaki se aproximaba a nosotros con ligereza; quedarme supondría más problemas si iniciaba a contar fantásticas historias a las que nos tenía acostumbrado desde niños y que hacían aparición en cualquier oportunidad─ el entrenador nos quiere calentando. Hola Kinomoto─ saludó─ ¿te quedas a vernos practicar hoy?

Negué rápidamente mostrándole una sonrisa ─ De hecho ya me retiraba. Nos vemos mañana.

Caminé hasta la puerta de entrada y justo me disponía a abrirla cuando nuevamente fui llamada desde el centro de la cancha. Me di la vuelta rápidamente y observé como un objeto era lanzado hacia a mí. Siempre había sido una chica de buenos reflejos y quizá, eso fue lo que impidió que me diera justo en la cara. Luché para darle estabilidad entre mis manos y que no cayera al piso y al fin pude reparar en ello. Una botella de agua.

A lo lejos Syaoran Li se despedía con la mano─ te notabas cansada─ agregó. Luego, como si yo ya no me encontrará ahí se dio la vuelta para iniciar el calentamiento.

Llevé nuevamente mi vista al objeto y salí por fin del lugar, sorprendentemente, hasta ese momento me di cuenta que moría de sed.


	2. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todos! Haciendo continuación de la historia tal como lo prometí me presento de manera oficial con el primer capítulo. Muchas gracias de corazón a las personas que se tomaron un tiempo para leer el prólogo, para quienes la siguen y la añadieron a favoritos. En especial, gracias por los reviews otorgados de parte de GUEST, AMATISTA1986 y AMYCAT45. Sus opiniones son muy importantes y me llenan de ánimos para continuar la trama.

 **Capítulo I**

"Baila para expresarte, no para impresionar"

Aún recuerdo mi primer recital de ballet a los 7 años, me habían asignado un papel pequeño para, en ese tiempo, una bailarina pequeña; fui una flor de la pradera. Mi mamá ese día estaba sentada en el público, observándome con ojos ilusionados. Se había tomado un descanso de los reflectores para dedicárselos a su familia. Era la primera vez que me veía danzar debido a que, por su apretada agenda, quien me acompañaba a las clases la mayor parte del tiempo era mi padre. Así que, para mi ser, era imperativo impresionarla.

Nadeshiko Amamiya era mi inspiración, solía observarla por las noches mientras practicaba en su estudio. Prima ballerina del Teatro Nuevas Artes de Tokyo, había rechazado el papel de Victoria Page en la adaptación a escena del cuento las zapatillas rojas solo para verme y el que, en el fallo de un Relevé, yo tropezara cayendo sentada sobre el escenario, me frustró lo suficiente para no seguir con la siguiente escena. Lloré horas y horas mientras ella sobaba mi cabeza con una sonrisa conciliadora, me dijo que mis capacidades a tan corta edad la habían dejado impresionada y que no dejara la danza por un error insignificante. A la semana retomé mis clases y el incidente quedó olvidado más no la sensación de fracaso.

Misma sensación que molestaba mi pecho en este instante. Más específicamente desde el día de ayer. Al final de la clase, mientras guardaba mis zapatos en la bolsa, la profesora Mizuki nos convocó al centro del estudio. Mostraba un porte rígido pero, el pequeño brillo que resaltaba en sus ojos cafés delataba lo contrario.

─ Señoritas…─ anunció luego de un pequeño carraspeo─ tengo una noticia que, a mi parecer, emocionará a todas. Como sabrán nuestra academia cumple 30 años de formación de estupendas bailarinas, mismas que ahora se encuentran presentándose en los mejores teatros del mundo, como motivo del acontecimiento, el equipo directivo y otros instructores hemos decidido presentar la obra las zapatillas carmesí en escena.

Tras el anuncio muchas exclamaciones y comentarios inundaron la sala, mas sea por asombro o por incertidumbre yo no pronuncié ni media palabra. No era la primera vez que ofertábamos un recital, la última vez yo había sido escogida para representar a Clara en nuestra puesta en escena del Cascanueces, cabe destacar, en aquella ocasión había sido llamada a reunión donde se me comunicaba las intenciones del estudio y que se me requería para el papel principal. Mas sin embargo, en este momento el comunicado había sido hecho al público, y mi mente no dejaba descansar la idea de que ahora el papel principal no se me estaba siendo otorgado

Kaho Mizuki soltó un pequeño carraspeó con el que todas calmaron sus ansias y volvieron a prestar atención─ la compañía ha decidido realizar una audición abierta para el personaje de Victoria Page─ mi respiración se cortó─ esperamos visita de representantes del Royal Ballet de Londres quienes ofrecerán beca completa a los más prometedores por lo que daremos oportunidad a todas por igual. Les deseo la mejor de las suertes señoritas, practiquen arduamente─ me quedé estancada en mi sitio mientras las demás abandonaban el salón. La frustración enceguecía la cordura que trataba de mantener y, sin poder resistirme más, decidí acercarme a mi instructora.

─ ¿Por qué? ─ fue lo único que pude pronunciar con voz entrecortada. La mujer se incorporó del lugar en el que arreglaba su indumentaria con grácil elegancia.

─ la pregunta sería ¿por qué no? ─ no respondí─ Sakura, más nadie que yo sabe que eres una bailarina prometedora, quizá por encima de muchas de las que se encuentran en este estudio, tienes los pies y la técnica más falta algo─ aseveró─ al principio no lo sabía pero al verte interpretar a Clara simplemente lo supe. Pasión, garra, fuerza… llámalo como quieras; un baile puede ser simplemente eso hasta que la persona le otorga el sentimiento correcto. En tu interpretación del cascanueces vi precisión más no belleza enceguecedora, razón por la cual no se te ofreció el papel en primera instancia.

─ ¿me está diciendo que no soy lo suficientemente buena? ¿Es eso?─ pregunté con indignación. ¿Qué podía saber ella de lo que yo sintiera durante mis interpretaciones? Era yo quien bailaba, no ella─ ¿me reafirma que no merezco este papel?

─ No pongas otras palabras en mi boca─ envidiaba su calma─ lo que trato de decir es que trates de buscar tu esencia antes de la audición, tienes dos meses para presentar la prueba y, de mi parte, te deseo la mejor de las suertes─ recogió sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida no sin antes agregar─ sé que lo tienes en ti, solo falta que lo descubras.

─ Descubrir que, descubrir que─ mascullé por lo bajo mientras tiraba con fuerza un paquete de cereal dentro de la carretilla. Mi padre me había mandado a hacer las compras semanales al ver el pésimo humor con el que me encontraba. Había pasado toda la mañana viendo episodios de los Simpsons en la tele con cara de malas pulgas. Casi ladraba cuando alguien se acercaba a 1 metro a la redonda. Para el final de la tarde, algo preocupado de mi actitud, me insinuó amablemente, que nos faltaban un par de cosas para la despensa, lo cual me trae justo a donde me encuentro ahora.

Caminé a la sección de lácteos buscando el cartón de leche que necesitaba pero, para mi desgracia y exacerbación de mi mal encarado carácter, no había de la marca que me gustaba ─ estúpida leche¬─ maldije mientras tiraba otro la canasta.

─ creo que eso no tiene la culpa─ ¡diablos! ¿Es que nada iría bien el día de hoy? ─ Si quieres…─ dijo en tono conciliador¬─ te recomiendo esta─ me tendió otra caja la cual empuje con la mano.

─ Li─ siseé─ que inoportuno encontrarte.

─ ¡Kinomoto!─ exclamó con burla─ el placer es mío.

Seguí avanzando por los pasillos del supermercado sin prestarle atención pero, sus pasos tras mío, me estaban colmando la poca paciencia con la que contaba. Saqué la lista que mi generoso padre me había brindado, revisando los productos con los que contaba y aquellos que faltaban. Un escalofrío incómodo recorrió mi columna vertebral cuando él apoyó su mentón en mi hombro derecho. Me quedé estancada en mi lugar sin lograr pestañear.

─ te faltan los macarrones─ susurró en mi oído─ estos son deliciosos─ a continuación un paquete de ellos cayó en mi canasta¬─ no me lo agradezcas─ se movió de mi lado lo suficiente para que el alma me volviera al cuerpo. Lo encaré con expresión molesta.

─ ¿conoces algo llamado espacio personal? ─ enfaticé mientras lo guiaba 30 pasos lejos de mi─ mi espacio─ di una vuelta sobre mi propio eje, marcando lo obvio─ el tuyo¬─ apunté a su sitio─ no te pases de confianzudo.

─ no es atrevimiento─ cortó la distancia entre su cuerpo y el mío hasta que me atrapó contra el estante; sentía mi piel adquirir un violento tono rojizo─ solo trato de mantener una conversación cordial con mi reacia novia de años.

─ Y vamos con lo mismo─ me exasperé─ no somos novios, fue un tonto reto a los 11 años de edad. Ni siquiera sabíamos el significado de esa palabra, así que, aparta─ lo empujé lo suficientemente lejos para escabullirme. Se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa irónica y sus ojos ámbares se iluminaron con actitud maliciosa.

─ ¿te he dicho que te miras increíblemente hermosa cuando te sonrojas? ─ podía sentir vapor expulsándose por los oídos y el palpitar de mi corazón fuertemente contra el pecho. Sabía que era tonto y talvez una reacción un tanto cliché de mi parte pero, ¡Dios!, Li era un joven increíblemente atractivo, quizá el más guapo de mi preparatoria, la vida podía prepararte de muchas cosas, pero el cerebro por lo general falla ante cumplidos de un increíble espécimen del sexo opuesto. ¡Bendita la mujer que fuera inmune, yo no lo era!

Sin embargo, la magia se esfumó cuando su sonrisa burlona hizo aparición por los pasillos; todo mi sonrojo se convirtió en ira─ ¡idiota! ─ exclamé para apresurarme a salir junto a mis cosas inmediatamente de ahí. No volteé a ver si empezaba a seguirme pues, la voz de alguien más se hizo presente deteniendo sus intenciones.

─ ¡Joven Syaoran! Encontré los artículos que pidió…

El camino a casa estuvo mejor, un tanto rápido y conciliador, el ver el viento soplar entre las hojas de los árboles y los últimos rayos de sol acariciar la acera por la que transitaba dio un poco de contraste a mi humor ensombrecido. Puede que estuviera exagerando la situación, y quizá la audición era una oportunidad para demostrarme a mí misma como bailarina completa y versátil más el miedo a no obtener lo preciado seguía torturando mis entrañas.

Para cuando llegué a casa el sabor de camarones empanizados inundaba cada espacio haciendo gruñir a mi estómago. Asomé por la cocina y observé como mi padre terminaba de lavar las cacerolas, la mesa estaba puesta y yo, hambrienta.

─ ¿mejor? ─ preguntó luego a unos segundos. Tomé mi lugar, él ocupó el suyo frente a mí.

─ mejor─ aseguré. Fue cuando me pude percatar que había dos puestos más en la mesa.

─ Tu hermano avisó que venía a cenar con nosotros, trae a un amigo.

─ ¿lo conoces? ─ pregunté curiosa.

─ es un compañero de la facultad, es de Tomoeda también y decidieron viajar juntos este fin de semana.

En ese instante, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose nos indicó compañía. Papá se levantó de su lugar y yo hice lo propio. Caminamos al living a fin de presentarnos con la visita. Mi hermano fue el primero en hacer su aparición, era un hombre de contextura robusta y masculina, muy alto e impresionante, delgado pero musculoso. Su cabello oscuro se encontraba levemente despeinado quizá por el viento que lo mecía mientras manejaba hacia acá.

Sus ojos suavizaron al ver a mi papá, mostraron burla al verme.

─ Padre… monstruo- siseó al final. Rechiné mis dientes ante su "cariñoso" mote y, estaba a punto de contestar maleducadamente hasta que otra figura hizo su presencia notable.

Era un hombre delgado, no musculoso pero a simple vista encantador. Cabellos color plata en un flequillo que llegaba hasta el inicio de sus ojos. Podía ser menos alto en comparación a mi hermano, y quizá el anterior lo opacaba en presencia pero a mi vista era… ¿Cómo describirlo y abarcar todo? ¿Qué palabra buscaba? Solo una se presentaba a mi mente, hermoso… sencilla e inimaginablemente hermoso.

─ Un gusto─ saludó─ soy Yukito Tsukishiro.

La sonrisa que se plantó en mi cara fue, el primer atisbo de alegría mostrado. Quizá, solo quizá, todo acababa de sentirse mejor.

 **N/A:** esto fue todo por el momento, como lo prometido es deuda, las actualizaciones se seguirán realizando 1 vez por semana. Trataré de mejorar con cada redacción para hacer la lectura placentera y nada aburrida.

Nos seguimos leyendo.


End file.
